Farmer Boy
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Hakuba knows this is a bad idea. Taking Kaito to an amusement park.


So, I've been going through my thumb drive tonight, making sure I have all my stories. And turns out, I didn't. Not only that but I had some stories I hadn't known I hadn't uploaded on here. I'm not quite sure where to categorize it, so I'm putting this under DC, because that's what I've done for five years or so.

If, for some reason, this is posted on here, and I just missed, please tell me. Thanks!

I don't own DC/MK

III

Hakuba Saguru sighed heavily.

_I knew today would be a horrible day…_he made a mental note to do something _dreadful_ to his mother for thinking of it.  
>Kuroba Kaito and Amusement Parks in a foreign country are <em>bad.<br>_Oh...very bad..._  
><em>__The energetic magician, who, when in a crowd, around loud noises, action everywhere, will become more energetic, and was like a four year old on speed at Christmas.  
>The blond detective wished he had put a leash on the boy.<br>After losing him for the eighth time he decided to just let the boy go nuts and meet him at the funnel cake stand near the log ride in an hour.  
>After that, Hakuba Saguru never saw the Japanese boy again.<br>After forty five minutes and two funnel cakes, Saguru sighed and went to the log ride.  
>It wasn't until after he purchased his poncho, and was about to step into the log when, the loud speaker called out his name.<br>"Attention! We have a lost boy! Hakuba Saguru, your child is at the lost and-Sagu-chan!" Hakuba froze, Oh...my god... "Sagu-chan, please help me! I'm lost, and alone, and I'm wet!" The blond's mouth slacked, eyes widened and mind went blank, "This lady is trying to get me! Save me Sagu-chan! Save me!"  
>Saguru shook his head as he climbed into the log.<br>"That poor child..." the attendant said, looking up at the speaker. "I hope that his father comes to pick him up soon. He seems so scared. Don't you think?"  
>"Terrified." The blond murmmered, pulling his plastic hood up over his head, then moving the clear material around his wrist.<p>

"Parents these days..." the attendant shook her head lightly, "You ready?"

The blond nodded, smiling. "Take your time."

III

Saguru tucked his trusty poncho in his fanny pack as he walked in the direction of a roller coaster, wondering whether he should ride it now, or wait until after he played a game to win Aoko a teddy bear.

"Hakuba Saguru, your child is still in the lost and found, Hakuba Saguru, your son is still in Lost and Found..." The annoucer's vocie strained

"The roller coaster first." Saguru walked towards the wooden structure.

III

"_Three hours! Three hours I waited for you to pick me up from lost and found! THREE!" Kaito thrust three fingers in Saguru's face_. _"_Three."_  
><em>"A_nd I waited an hour for you at the funnel stand, and searched for you before that. You deserved it."  
>"Bastard!"<br>Saguru walked off aimlessly, wondering if they had one of those scrambler type rides, if his funnel cakes will stay down.___

III

Saguru had enough of Kaito's games of hide and seek, scavenger hunts and mini explosions in the park.  
>And so were the faculty.<br>After a seven hour excursion through the Thorpe Amusement Park, Hakuba Saguru escorted the newest 'banned for life' Kuroba Kaito out of the park.  
>III<p>

Saguru collapsed on his bed. He sighed heavily, cursing his mother for putting the idea that taking the magician to an amusement park would be 'fun.'  
>"Saguru!"<br>"What Kaito?" he groaned, reluctantly looking over to the boy who stood a meter away.  
>"We have a slight problem."<p>

"We?" The blonde's eyes narrowed, "I have only one problem."

"Nothing! Nothing like that. It's just..." Kaito raised his arms slightly, wincing slightly, "I can't get my shirt off." The dark haired boy blushed.

Saguru smirked. "Well then...I guess you're in a bit of a pickle then."

"Saguru!"  
>Saguru groaned, lifting himself off the bed, grabbing the bottom of Kaito's shirt. He stopped.<br>"You're hot..." he mused, noticing the boy's skin was a dark red.  
>"Please keep your hormones to yourself."<br>Saguru rolled his eyes, poking Kaito's arm. Kaito's eyes widened "Don't touch me!"  
>He smirked, "What was that? I don't speak spit fire Japanese. Come again?" he grabbed his arm.<br>Kaito wheeze. "Please. Do. Not. Touch. Anything. But. The. Cotton."  
>Saguru snickered, "You're all red. Why did you wear a black shirt to a theme park? Black attracts heat."<br>"Thank you for the physics lesson." he snarled. "Please help me before I murder you."  
>"It's more of a chemistry lesson. Lift your arms."<br>Kaito glared. "I can't. That's the problem."  
>"Kaito, I can't get the shirt off if you don't move your arms from your side."<br>Kaito's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"  
>Saguru rolled his eyes before grabbing the fabric, "This will hurt."<p>

Kaito's eyes widened, "Please be gentle. This is my first time."

Saguru felt Kaito's pulse in his arms. He leaned in closer to the brunette, lips brushing lightly over one another's. Saguru smirked as Kaito's eyes closed, relaxing into him. "I'll treat you like you I treat my Maurice Leblanc books."

Kaito's eyes snapped open, "Shit-!" Saguru ripped the cotton over Kaito's head, smirking at the blood curling scream.  
>"You <em>bitc<em>h!"

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I told you to be gentle!"

Saguru shook his head before stopping short, eye raking over the other boy's chest. The blond felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes weld up before he fell to the floor, spazzims contracting through his body as bouts of laughter filled him.  
>"What are you laughing at!" Kaito's voice was high in alarm.<br>It was a few minutes before the detective could speak. "You...Your...your arm..."  
>Kaito scowled."What are you-?" Kaito stared in horror, shrieking again.<br>From his mid forearm and down, was red.  
>Lobster red. And from the the mid forearm and up, up to his collar bone, was pink.<br>Tickle me Pink  
>"What happ-happ-happened to me!"<br>Saguru still couldn't control himself. "Far-Farmer's tan. Well, close to a farmers tan, you also burned through your shirt a bit. But, I still think that it is considered a farmers tan."  
>He pointed an accused finger at the man on the ground. "You did this to me!"<br>Saguru laughed harder.  
>"Bugger you!" with that, Kaito stormed off to his own room.<br>"Oh, Kaito!" Saguru managed, to raise himself off the floor to his door frame, leaning on in it heavily. "Don't forget not to wear a shirt with shorter sleeves! It's most unbecoming!" Saguru successfully dodged the shoe being thrown at him by falling to the ground once again.


End file.
